An organic light emitting device includes: an anode; a cathode; and a thin film containing a fluorescent organic compound or a phosphorescent organic compound, the thin film being interposed between the anode and the cathode. An electron and a hole are injected from the respective electrodes. As a result, the organic light emitting device generates an exciton of the fluorescent organic compound or of the phosphorescent organic compound. The device utilizes light to be radiated when the exciton returns to its ground state. Recent progress in an organic light emitting device is remarkable. The organic light emitting device has such characteristics that it can be turned into a thin, lightweight light emitting device which: provides high luminance at a low applied voltage; and has the diversity of a luminous wavelength and high-speed responsiveness. The characteristics suggest that the light emitting device may be used in a wide variety of applications.
However, the conventional organic light emitting device requires optical output with additionally higher luminance or higher conversion efficiency. In addition, the organic light emitting device still involves many problems in terms of durability such as a change with time due to long-term use and deterioration due to, for example, an atmospheric gas containing oxygen or humidity. Further, when it is attempted that the device is applied to a full-color display and the like, each of blue light, green light, and red light must be emitted at a good color purity. However, problems concerning the emission have not been sufficiently solved yet.
In addition, examples of a patent document describing a compound having a benzo[k]fluoranthene skeleton include Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H10-189247, 2005-235787, 2000-007587, 2000-007594 and 2005-068087.